Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Don't wait for us, Barry! Go!" *"Gotham. Sort of." *"We need to find out. Once my ring is charged I can get us there." *"Ring. Where's the nearest power battery?" *"Well, at least that hasn't changed..." *"Stay low. I'll be back asap." *"Where did you say the battery was?" *"It's the fourth door..." *"Raven? Cyborg?" *"This how things work here?" *"Stand down. You're down here." *"Guess I won't be getting lip from her..." - After defeated Raven *"Now who's this High Councillor...The one who's turned you into a second-rate thug." *"Talk. You. Now." *"Head's still on straight." - After defeated Cyborg *"Look I'm not with them-" *"Who are they working for?" *"Wonder Woman?" *"Sinestro?!" *"On my way." *"I need to charge my ring, then you and I are gonna take a little trip-" *"Eat this, Sinestro!" *"Oppressing your home planet isn't enough, Sinestro?" *"My doppelganger has joined your side..." *"I'm resisting arrest. Again." - After defeated Sinestro *"You okay?" *"Someone call me?" *"You're Sinestro Corps?" *"Sinestro's right. Fear's more effective than willpower." *"So you ditched green and went yellow. The color of cowardice." *"I'm still about Order. Like the Guardians." *"I'm sure they're very proud of you." *"Sanctimony is easy when you don't know what-" *"Save it." *"Time to kick my ass." *"Well, that was surreal." - After defeated Yellow Lantern *"There just might be..." *"How'd you get here?" *"Hold on...a Kryptonite weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is." *"High Councillor. Love Diana's new look." *"We have a problem." *"I ran into Diana's twin. And someone who looked a lot like Oliver Queen. And Hal Jordan." *"Batman. S'been a while." *"Superman. Good news. We've captured Batman." *"Okay, Bruce... Ready for visitors? Want a comb?" *"What?" *"Batman's been captured, we gotta bust him out." *"His fear won out." *"Cold..." *"What'd I miss? Everything cool?" *"Weightless. In orbit." *"You sure went to a lot of trouble. Between this and the DNA..." *"That's enough, Adam. You're done." *"Can it be fixed?" *"And come back with reinforcements." *"Oh, I don't like this." *"Sneaky how?" *"Can we play too?" *"Well, look what I found." *"Time to end the Insurgency." *"I got just the thing..." *"Really?" *"Take him outside." *"We did our job. We eliminated crime." *"A casualty of war. Acceptable losses." *"You have a death wish?! There is no 'done'!" *"You can't leave." *"Barry, don't make me do this." *"It's gonna be a helluva fight." In Battle *"Fully Charged." - Intro *"Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern." - Outro *"Yellow is Power." - Yellow Lantern Outro *"Beware my power!" *"Green Lantern's Light!" *"Who'd fear you?" Occasionally after throws on Yellow Lantern *"Yellow is infectious" Occasionally after throws on Yellow Lantern *"It's not easy being green" (Yellow Lantern) Occasionally after throws on Green Lantern *"Just doing my job." - After winning a round *"Damn straight." - After winning a round Clash *"For the Corps!" - Clash with any Character *"You're outclassed here" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna feel this!" - Clash with any Character *"Sorry about this, lady." - Clash with any female Character *"Helmet on tight?" - Clash with Ares, (Regime) Hawkgirl, & (Regime) Sinestro *"Nice freaking hair." - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, & (Regime) Killer Frost Defense Wagers *"That your best, Arthur?" - Clash with Aquaman *"Good workout, huh?" - Clash with The Flash *"Stop right there, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash *"Got no chance, Ollie." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I don't even need the ring!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"How'd you join Sinestro?" - Clash with Yellow Lantern *"I'll teach you fear!" - (Yellow Lantern) Clash with Green Lantern *"You know how this ends." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You don't scare me." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"I'm not afraid of anything." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"To think we were friends." - Clash with Sinestro *"Let's go, Sinestro!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Back to the swamp." - Clash with Solomon Grundy Attack Wagers *"It's too bright for that." - Clash with Aquaman *"For you, it's a contest of wants." - Clash with Aquaman *"Man! What an ego." - Clash with Aquaman *"Not this light." - Clash with The Flash *"Got you right where I want you." - Clash with The Flash *"You started it!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Still have to hit it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm a bad student!" - Clash with Yellow Lantern *"Fear is a powerful weapon." - (Yellow Lantern) Clash with Green Lantern *"Man, you're annoying!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Up and looking at you!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"I suggest you surrender." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"It's much better." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Evil and racist!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Still mad they booted you?" - Clash with Sinestro *"You enslave it, like Korugar!" - Clash with (Regime) Sinestro *"Maybe this will." - Clash with Solomon Grundy Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Guess I could come back later." * "Nice to see you, too, Barry." * "You know it doesn't work that way. The ring chose me." * "The Guardians locked me up. But they also trained me to overcome my fears. I earned the second chance they gave me." * "I told you, I'm trying to make things right. I betrayed my Corps, my planet, and my friends." * "That's the worst part." * "We have a long way to go, Barry. It'll be a lot easier if we're together." * "I'm not that guy anymore." * "Look I get why you don't trust me. But you should trust the Guardians. This ring means something. They put me through hell to get it back." * "Fine. I've got my orders. Just thought it'd help if we cooperate." * "What can I do?" * "Uh... he didn't like getting roped into the Regime by Superman. He sure won't be happy to see me." * "We were all on the wrong side of that war." * "You're one of us, too, Arthur. Your father..." * "And when that's on your doorstep?" * "Maybe sooner than you think. We need to help each other." * "No. I'm not leaving." * "Listen to reason, Arthur." - After defeated Aquaman * "I'm sorry. I... I didn't come here to fight you." * "This is exactly what happened up there. First, they take out communications, then..." * "...They invade." * "They're your oceans, but it's also my sector. Let me help you." * "Cheetah..." * "Didn't you hear? I unfriended her. So did Atlantis." * "Bad kitty!" - After defeated Cheetah * "On it. And you?" * "S'good to be back where I belong. Kinda like you and a prison cell." * "Break this." - After defeated Bane * "Sorry, I was... somewhere else. Where's this leave us?" * "So... you're in?" * "Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Agents of vengeance. Powered by rage..." * "Don't worry. I'll handle this two ring-to-ring." * "You've been messing with my head. Haven't you, Atrocitus?" * "You're not the first person to tell me that." * "What are you doing? What is this... this anger?!" * "I... can't..." * "In brightest day... in blackest night..." * "No evil shall escape my sight... Let those who worship evil's might..." * "BEWARE MY POWER--GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" * "You're right. I do hate myself for what I've done. But my will is stronger than my hate." * "The Guardians don't need to know about that one." * "Even with Aquaman's Marines, we're still badly outnumbered." * "What's the plan? You have one, right?" * "Any heavy-hitters on the Luthor-Wayne payroll?" * "Hope the new kids can hold down the most wanted man in the galaxy." * "Did you call in just to gloat?" * "But--we can still save them, right? Carol? My family?" * "Stop, Clark! This is over." * "No, Clark. My rage won't bring Carol back." * "Just like yours didn't bring back Lois." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Regime's over, Diana!" * "Not even Saint Walker can help you!" - After winning a round * "That was for Abin Sur." - To Atrocitus after winning a round * "Rage is never the answer." - To Atrocitus after winning a round * "Go back to Ysmault!" - To Atrocitus after winning a round * "Just a guy in a bat costume!" - After winning a round against Batman * "Let's put the past behind us." - After winning a round against Black Canary * "Ollie wasn't my fault, Dinah." - After winning a round against Black Canary * "Khaji's coming with me." - After winning a round against Blue Beetle * "Two minds, one failure." - After winning a round against Firestorm * "You lost a step, Barry." - After winning a round against The Flash * "Ring-slinging 101, John!" - After winning a round against John Stewart * "What? No afterburners?" - After winning a round against Starfire or Superman * "I won't get fooled again." - After winning a round against with any Regime members * "It was a mistake joining you." - After winning a round against with any Regime members * "On your feet, Smallville." - After winning a round against Superman * "You're not corrupting Supergirl." - After winning a round against Wonder Woman Clash Defense Wagers * "Stop where you are!" * "Just admit, you're impressed!" * "Am I making you look bad?" * "Beware my power!" * "I'm the real Green Lantern!" * "Green Lantern's got this." * "Say it, "I'm the most green!"" * "Don't make me call Batman!" * "Hope you came on the warranty." * "Think this is fun?" * "Feels like old times." * "I paid for my crimes." * "You're just a guy in a suit." * "Doth thou yield, milord?" * "Hope you came with a warranty." * "Somebody call an truant officer." * "Take off the ring, Hal." - Clash with himself * "So what is it you're after?" - Clash with Atrocitus or Captain Cold * "Put that cat on a leash!" - Clash with Atrocitus * "Time for rehab, Bane." - Clash with Bane * "Your song is falling flat." - Clash with Black Canary * "Somebody call a traunt officer!" - Clash with Blue Beetle or Firestorm * "Can't steal this match." - Clash with Captain Cold or Catwoman * "This hunt's about over." - Clash wth Cheetah * "I don't fear my fate." - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Cool it, Jason!" - Clash with Firestorm * "Trust me, Barry." - Clash with The Flash * "Your jokes are bombing." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "Not a fan of the thorns." - Clash with Poison Ivy or Swamp Thing * "We were friends, Clark!" - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers * "Ring, don't fail me now!" * "I'm keeping up." * "But you're not winning." * "Been there, done that." * "Never on the first date." * "Where'd be the fun in that?" * "Never heard that one before." * "Not falling for that one." * "I've had worse." * "You asked for it." * "This is for hitting me." * "Green Lantern can't lose." * "No evil shall escape my sight." * "Saving the best for last." * "Take yours off first!" - Clash with himself * "I'm their Emerald Knight!" - Clash with Atrocitus * "Or yours blackening out." - Clash with Bane * "Said the great dictator." - Clash with Black Adam or Superman * "That's just gross, Selina." - Clash with Catwoman * "Like you failed to catch Wonder Woman?" - Clash with Cheetah * "Boo, Victor." - Clash with Cyborg * "Where you fall down." - Clash with Firestorm * "Takes more than green boxers." - Clash with Green Arrow * "My fist means stop!" - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Only us crazy ones." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes